


Puzzle

by cosmyjae



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Children, Domestic, Family, Fluff, Husbands, Implied homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmyjae/pseuds/cosmyjae
Summary: Just a cute Jookyun Drabble





	Puzzle

How could you possibly love such a fast pacing boy? How could you love someone who moved so quickly with the world around him? It was the questions Jooheon always got from his friends and he knew the answers but kept them to himself. Changkyun wasn’t always a face pace person, he was slower than what people truly saw. He was just Changkyun.

When Changkyun seen Jooheon he seen everything around him fall into place. He saw the lonely late nights studying turn into a date night. He saw the unaccompanied party life become accompanied. He became another person, Jooheon.

The two melted together quickly and was able to become who they wanted to be. They loved and enjoyed each other with all of the energy they could exert. 

 

“Everyone says that you move fast with life, but you don’t,” Jooheon said as the two boys sat on the hood of Changkyun’s car. “That’s because I found you. You made me enjoy life again. You made my routine, not a routine. I found beauty in everything, in you.” Changkyun said as Jooheon intertwined their hands together. “We’re just dumb college kids, what could possibly go right for us in the future? We live in a time where our love is not acceptable,” Jooheon sighed. Changkyun rested his head on the boy’s shoulder looking down into the small city they lived in. “As long as we have each other, we can get through this. We can make it as one,” Changkyun whispered. 

 

“I now pronounce you, husbands!” The pastor yelled as Changkyun embraced Jooheon kissing the boy deeply. The small crowd cheering and clapping loudly for the two boys. They only wish they could’ve got married more publicly, and legally. They wish they could’ve shown the world what love really was and that love was not limited. They wish to show people you can love who you want to.

They were one, they were one puzzle piece, one puzzle completed. Three years after getting married they adopt three girls. They become amazing fathers. They become more whole now. They now become a true family. 

Two men, three daughters. One family, one whole puzzle.


End file.
